Existing skate devices, available in forms such as roller skates, in-line skates and skateboards, are widely available for the use and enjoyment of skaters for rolling travel across various terrain. Although various forms of skate devices have been accepted by the skating community, existing skate devices are hindered by certain undesirable characteristics which render their use to be less than optimal. For example, roller skates, in-line skates, and skateboards, generally, position the skater at a relatively high vertical distance above the ground, thereby making it relatively difficult for a skater to balance him or herself and to control travel. In this respect, in order to competently use these skate devices, significant practice is required to develop the necessary balancing and riding skills. As well, with most roller skates and in-line skates, it is necessary for the skater to remove his or her street shoes in order to use these devices. With skateboards, although the skater does not remove his or her street shoes, when riding the skateboard, the skater is positioned sideways relative to the direction of travel, which makes it more difficult for the skater to see where he or she is travelling.